Poison
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Tout le monde connaît la rencontre de Jason, Percy et Cymopolé, tout le monde la connaît sous le point de vue de Jason. Mais personne ne la connaît sous le point de vue de Percy.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste un petit Os sur Percy Jackson. On est partie pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au merveilleux Rick Riordan.

 _ **Poison**_

Résumé : Tout le monde connaît la rencontre de Jason, Percy et Cymopolé, tout le monde la connaît sous le point de vue de Jason. Mais personne ne la connaît sous le point de vue de Percy.

Voilà mon blabla est fini.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Percy savait qu'il avait de nombreux demi-frères et sœurs enfants de Poséidon. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette déesse aux cheveux de serpents – qui lui rappeler sa toute première quête, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Méduse – qui tenait un disque de métal qui émettait une lumière verte. Ça encore ça pouvait passer, mais essayer de le tuer avec l'Anti-Poséidon, ça, ça ne passait pas.

Dès qu'il avait vu le géant, son esprit était repartit dans le Tatare.

« _Le FILS DU DIEU DE LA MER ! IL EST PROCHE !_ »

Avait dit Polybotès.

Par Poséidon, il était presque mort là-bas. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir croisé l'ennemi de son père au Tatare, il serait sûrement mort dans une flaque de poison. Et pourtant malgré tout les efforts de Percy, Polybotès était là.

Percy commença à paniquer intérieurement, il sentait l'eau tout autour de lui, mais c'était comme essayer de faire apparaître un éclair alors ue l'on est pas fils de Zeus. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'eau. Il repensa à sa, presque, noyade dans la terre. Il pouvait encore sentir la boue remplir sa bouche. Il avait connu la noyade seulement deux fois dans sa vie.

Une fois dans le Styx. Puis en Alaska. Enfin trois fois si on compter la fois dans le Nymphé à Rome.

 _Je suis le fils de Poséidon ! Je ne peux pas me noyer !_

Pensa-t-il.

Il ne put rien faire lorsque Polybotès lâcha des basilics autour de lui. Percy ne fit rien, même lorsque des serpents l'entourèrent.

 _Allez se ne sont que des serpents ! Je peux les battre !_

Pensa le fils de Poséidon.

Il s'apprêtait à leur trancher la tête avec son épée, mais les voix des _Aurai_ , raisonnaient dans sa tête. Il vit l'eau commencer à noircirent autour de lui, jusqu'à se qu'il soit de nouveau dans le Tatare entouré des _Aurai_ mais cette fois, seul, sans Annabeth.

' _Tues-les Percy Jackson ! Ajoutes des malédictions à ta listes !_ '

Dirent-elles.

Percy trancha la tête de deux basilics trop près de lui et eut un frisson lorsqu'il sentit le goût amère du poison venant du sang d'une des Gorgognes qu'il avait tué. Lorsqu'il avait tué cette _Aurai_ dans le Tatare, la malédiction de Phiné. Le vieux roi aveugle qui chassait les Harpies. Gaïa lui avait dit que sa mort serait plus douloureuse que celle du vieux roi. Phinéas l'avait maudit et Percy avait l'impression que la malédiction revenait.

 _C'est juste une vision stupide._

Pensa-t-il, mais cela n'aida pas sa peur.

Il secoua la tête et revint au moment présent. Cependant, les voix des _Aurai_ murmuraient toujours dans sa tête. Un éclair perça l'eau et Percy se demanda comme cela se faisait qu'il n'était pas mort. Les basilics eux l'étaient. Il vit l'eau noire ondulée, l'eau emplie de poison qui émanait de Polybotès.

 _Le poison..._

Pensa Percy.

' _Oui, Percy Jackson. Tu va sentir la malédiction d'Achlys. Oh que ta mort sera douce._ '

Ricanèrent les _Aurai_.

Percy entendit Jason hurler en arrière plan. Il ressera son emprise sur son épée et chargea Polybotès. Il vit le tour venir mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Une _Aurai_ apparut devant lui et il lança son épée comme une lance. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Il s'arrêta et le poison le frappa.

C'était si immédiat, comme si lorsqu'il avait tué l' _Arai_ devant lui et qu'il recevait sa malédiction. Il griffa sa gorge lorsqu'il inhala le poison. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'eau de feu. Sa gorge brûla et sa peau commença à gonfler.

Polybotès lâcha son filet et Percy ne put rien faire, le filet de pêche du géant le plaqua au sol, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, le poison s'emplifiant autour de lui.

L' _Aurai_ éclata d'un rire glacial.

' _Oui ! Endure la malédiction d'Achlys ! Tu n'es peut-être pas dans le Tatare mais tu peux quand même sentir la malédiction de la déesse de la Misère !_ '

S'exclama un autre _Aurai_.

Percy savait que la fille de Nuit l'avait maudit pour ce qu'il avait fait dans le Tatare. Mais, il aurait pu éviter se poison. Il aurait dû savoir. Il se demanda si Achlys ressentait la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il se demanda si c'était se qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait voulu la noyer dans son poison. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que la déesse de la Misère ressentait. Et il ne fit rien contre le poison, il méritait cette malédiction. Cependant cela l'énervait. Il s'était battu contre deux géants jumeaux, il était tombé dans le Tatare et avait essayé de se frayer un chemin sur les terres du dieu de l'abime, tout cela pour que Polybotès, l'anti-Poséidon, le tue dans l'ancien palais de son père. Même s'il avait réussi à contrôler le poison au Tatare, là il n'y parvint pas. Le poison semblait être comme une barrière entre lui et l'eau. Il avait beau se concentrer de toute ses forces, il n'y arriva pas. La fumé s'épaissit autour de lui et il gémit.

Il haleta, essayant de trouver de l'air mais il ne reçut que des gaz toxique. Était-il venu de si loin pour mourir dans le pays natal de son père ? L'une des nombreuses plaisanteries auxquelles Gaïa pourrait rire, Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon, meurt dans l'océan de l'ancienne maison de son père. Meurt parce qu'il n'a su agir. Parce qu'il à laissé les souvenirs du Tatare prendre le dessus.

 _Si je meurt, laissez Jason partir d'ici vivant. S'il faut, prenez ma vie en échange de toute celle que j'ai détruit._

Pria-t-il.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que les monstre étaient eux aussi des êtres vivants jusqu'à son arrivée au Tatare. Un monstre sortait à peine du Tatare qu'il y retournait aussitôt, envoyé par un demi-dieu disant qu'il était en danger. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si méchant. Pareil pour les titans. Et être tuer à l'infini devait être lassant, surtout si on passait la plupart du temps à traverser le Tatare qui était un Enfer.

Au moins, un demi-dieu ne pouvait mourir qu'une seule fois. Mais pour les monstres, ce n'était qu'un cycle sans fin.

Les poumons de Percy commencèrent à se colmater avec le poison. Son esprit était toujours du côté Tatare. Devait-il abandonner et se laisser mourir ? Sûrement. Après tout, pourquoi lutter encore ?

 _Pourquoi devrais-je lutter ?_

Se demanda Percy alors qu'il revoyait la déesse Achlys, le visage couvert de larme de sang.

' _Pourquoi voudrais-tu abandonner, Cervelle d'Algues ?_ '

Demanda la voix d'Annabeth dans sa tête.

 _Annabeth._

Pensa-t-il.

Oui, pourquoi devrait-il abandonner ? Alors qu'il avait un merveilleux avenir devant lui à vivre avec sa petite amie ? Pourquoi ne pas rester en vie et faire sa vie à la Nouvelle-Rome ? Parce que se n'était qu'un rêve idiot.

' _Abandonnerais-tu si facilement ? Après quatre ans et demi de combat ?_ '

Demanda la voix d'Annabeth.

Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il abandonner ? Que deviendrais Annabeth sans lui ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, surtout après tout se qu'ils avaient traversés.

Il leva difficilement la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Polybotès se faire trancher la tête. L'ennemi de son père aurait-il lui aussi lancé une malédiction sur lui avant de mourir.

Soudainement, la douleur diminua. Elle était toujours là, mais plus faible. Il vit Jason et son _Venti_ venir vers lui. Le fils de Jupiter l'aida à se relever et Percy s'appuya sur son ami, respirant l'air que lui donnait le _Venti_.

« Merci. » Dit Percy, essayant de paraître en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'était.

« Tu m'a inquiété vieux. » Dit Jason.

Ils parlèrent avec Cym un moment et Percy essaya de cacher sa faiblesse avec ses commentaires habituels. Il ne savait pas comment faisait Annabeth, depuis leur retour du Tatare, elle agissait comme avant et lui seul pouvait voir son regard brisé.

 _Caches ta douleur. Ne penses pas à tes cauchemars._

Pensa-t-il.

 _Garde espoir._

* * *

Mon petit Os est fini.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
